1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the scaling techniques for increasing the density of a semiconductor device, a multi-gate transistor has been suggested. The multi-gate transistor may be obtained by forming a fin-shaped silicon body on a substrate and forming a gate on the surface of the silicon body.